God Complex (Gerian)
The "God Complex" superwarship is a massive intergalactic frigate created by the most brilliant engineers and builders from all corners of the Gerian Empire. The craft in its entirety cost 10 trillion interae to construct (equal to 10 quadrillion Earth dollars). The ship is spherically shaped to account for gravity problems. It is 100 kilometers long and wide at its center, and 80 kilometers meters high. It has 50 residential decks on top and 125 utility decks below them. The center deck is the largest and spans 99.2 cubic kilometers all the way across. It is built to the the most fortified, with all other decks on either side of it and extra shielding on the outside. For this reason, all valuable information is stored at the center of this deck, known as the "Iridian Library," but it's really just a bunch of computers and servers. The bottom kilometer of the God Complex is storage space for food, guns, and powering mechanisms for the ship's many weapons. Spread out evenly across all utility decks of the ship are 2,500 standard accelerated plasma cannons and 500 photon cannons, identical to the ones used on Varen SM Enforcers. However, the far superior superwarship includes a few new types of weapons. It includes 250 missile launchers, the missiles of which using anterior mass detection systems as opposed to the cheaper but less effective heatseeking ones. This allows them to hit ships with cloaking or cooling mechanisms which would be missed by ordinary heatseeking missiles. The God Complex also employs 2 electomagnetic wave beam projectors, which destroy electronics and energy shields used by other ships through the use of electromagnetic wave beams. The projectors are extremely expensive to build and take up a massive amount of room, and for this reason they would be ineffiient on a lesser craft, where they have less space and a greater chance of being destroyed or the technology stolen by other empires. It also has one massive front-mounted singularity cannon. It fires a detonation capsule containing a singularity particle accentuated by plasmoid substances. On impact, the particle is released, creating a miniature gravity field, devastating control mechanisms on any ship. The plasma released orbits the singularity particle, burning through anything in the field. The particle is so small that it can't sustain itself. It has an effect radius of about 1 kilometer and only lasts 5-6 minutes. However, in most cases, that is more than enough time to decimate a ship and its crew. The cannon is even more effective on a land target, where the conflicting gravity fields have been known to tear structures, machines, and organic beings into pieces. Due to the extreme conditions the capsule has to be kept in to ensure it doesn't detonate onboard the ship, only one can fit on the ship at once. If one capsule goes off, it won't damage the ship, since the room it's in is gravity-controlled and cooled to nearly absolute zero (therefore any organic being inside would freeze to death in an instant and robots would frost over to the point of immobility). However, if multiple were on board, they would set each other off and become unstable, not to mention the money lost, since each capsule costs 1 billion interae to build. In order to fire the cannon again, the ship has to land on the main Gerian military base on Eranus. Then, and only then, will another capsule be built and stored on the ship. Category:Superwarships Category:Gerian